Xenop(Storyteller)
Backstory doesn't have an origin for any origin attacks.He was first ERASED. Appearance His appearance=His eye color is purple and he looks like tall young man.His hair color is black and he wears long black jacket.On that jacket there is few purple lines.He wears black boots and there is purple lines on it too.He wears purple t-shirt.Whereever he walks,A Presence of pure neutrality and degeneration follows him,with a purple-black,god like sense of creativity that is impossible to oppose. Abilities&Powers Ultimate Ruptured Existence This ultimate form of Ruptured Existence,allowing him to gain any amount of power he want. Plot Control The user controls the plot of the story as it goes, be it the setting of the story, whom the plot revolves around, how the plot progresses or the reasoning of the user's world. They can control every decision the characters make and every consequence of those decisions and essentially control the whole timeline of their verse.. * * * * * * * * * Death Comets He can send comets to his opponents,dealing Transinfinite dmg. Absolute İnvulnerability Xenop is immune to any and all kinds of damage,be it physical(internal and external),mental,spiritual,metaphysical,pataphysical,supernatural,and conceptual. Absolute Senses The user is able to have all senses enhanced to an infinite scale, allowing them to see, smell, hear and otherwise limitlessly sense everything in existence, including conceptual forces and even immaterial beings/entities. Absolute Will Absolute will is unlimited in its scope. Anything that exists can be manipulated, including, but not limited to: matter, energy, causality, emotion, etc. The user can grab hold of creation and twist, bend, sculpt, and re-sculpt it into whatever form that they desire or can imagine. Usually, the power to create something out of nothing is not at most users disposal, as a created universe, multiverse, or omniverse must first be in existence in order for the user to manipulate it. However, the user can twist reality in such a way that they mimic creation to an extent; i.e. projection of realistic illusions and bringing any form of fantasy to life through sheer force of will. So while the user cannot explicitly create, they can manipulate reality and bend rules to grant themselves the power to create, as well as a variety of other existing powers by rewriting their own nature simply by willing it to be so. Though this is unlikely and not the true nature of the power, it can be done. Almighty Link The user can access and manipulate the connection that links all powers that compose omnipotence, making this the fundamental force behind all collective abilities. User can control and access all the infinite associations, variations, combinations and sub-powers related to omnipotence's primal stage giving them absolute control over all powers. Boundless Energy The user posseses a boundless energy source and thus will never be powerless at any time. This is the true perfected form of Omnifinity Energy. Boundless Origin Manipulation This is ultimate, absolute form of Origin Manipulation and it transcends all type of origin manipulation. He can alter,change,manipulate origins. He usually this ability for creating origins. If the origin of any being/object is destroyed, that specific being/object will completely cease to exist, as without an origin, nothing can exist. Boundless Primordial Force Manipulation He can use Primordial Forces without no limits, and she can use them in all scales. He can control, alter, create, and manipulate anything and everything created by the primordial force, the unique source or origin of every universal concept; in other words, the primordial force that had generated everything, giving him the true position of a Supreme Being. İmmeasurable Speed He is able to move at such enormous speeds, that he can instantly overcome or fly through the entire multiverse and end up in Anti-Void or edge of Omniverse. In fact, He able to moving even beyond infinity speed.He can dodge any type of attacks. Unknown Omniscience He knows everything about almost any fandom,how were they created,how old are they,their inhabitatians etc. The user posseses Boundless amounts of knowledge and can manipulate knowledge of every form on all scales and levels without restriction. Boundless Plot Manipulation The user can manipulate,shape,change,alter any plots in all scales.This transcendens any type of plot manipulation.. Telekinesis * User can influence/manipulate/move objects/matter with their mind. Telekinesis is one of the basis of many superpowers that are based on "controlling/manipulating", and may evolve to the point that a Telekinetic can control anything at a subatomic, particle and universal level. * Absolute Level: User can move effectively infinite mass. Boundless Code Manipulation He can manipulate,distort,change,shape any type of code in all scales.He can disable,ignore abilities,manipulate OC's etc. The user can boundlessly manipulate all forms of code on all scales and levels without any restriction, being immune to all other forms of code manipulation gaining full control over all forms of code including Omni-Code.He is also immune to all forms of stat manipulation through this. 4th Wall İnteraction User can interact and even affect the real world from inside a fictional universe, allowing them to control and even change what happens to the reality that created the character, for example, a video game character with this power could literally change the game settings such as increasing the difficultly, muting the sound and even erasing the players saved game. Unlike awareness, however, the user is not just aware of the fact it's a fictional character it can also communicate with and even affect the viewers of their series. Meta-İmmunity Bypassing User can completely and perfectly bypass any and all immunities in existence regardless of its type, status, or level of power, including but not limited too: absolute, omni and meta-level powers. Causuality Manipulation The user can manipulate causality, which is the relationship between both cause and effect, determining what action (cause) results in a given reaction (effect); this enables them to decide what, when and how a thing is achieved, without having to specify "why" it can be achieved. This is because causality determines why, which is a process under the command of the user. T Absolute Wish The user can grant any wishes of others or oneself without any limitations: no resource needed, no condition required, no limited number, no delays for use/reuse, and no exception whatsoever. Freedom Xenop is free and immune to every law,rule,fate,prediction,concept,limits,or any other type of cosmic,spiritual,mental,physical and/or mystical jurisdiction,making Xenop completely immune to their effects. Omni Restoration He can bring anything and anyone without no limits.He can bring even AU's,galaxies,timelines and even concepts and many more. Transcendence Existence Xenop is beyond all forms of existence and nonexistence, and doesn’t exist on any level or plane of existence nor nonexistence. This makes the Xenop's existence beyond absolute, and thus it cannot be erased, killed, destroyed, decreated, etc. Beyond of Dimensions Xenop transcends concept of all dimensions and it is beyond of Omniverse's power.This ability is similar of Omnilock but it transcends Omnilock. Boundless Reality Manipulation The user is able to boundlessly manipulate reality on all scales and levels without any restriction, and be immune to all other forms of reailty warping/manipulating powers, gaining full control over spatial and temporal laws. Boundless Cosmic Manipulation The user is immune to all forms of Cosmic Manipulation and cosmic-level attacks. Boundless Conceptual Manipulation The user can boundlessly manipulate every concept to exist and concepts that exist on all levels without any form of restriction. They can create, destroy, edit, etc. any concept with no limitations, effectively transcending all Omni-Powers. Boundless Elemental İmnunity The user is absolutely, completely invulnerable and immune to every element ever to exist including all natural, artificial, esoteric, ancient, magical, fantastical, divine, demonic, primordial, cosmic, universal, conceptual, metaphysical, etc. elements. Boundless Mind İmmunity The user is completely invulnerable to every form of mental attempt and psychological manipulation. Boundless Magic İmmunity The user is completely invulnerable and immune to all forms of magic and mystical attacks. Boundless Reality Manipulation The user is able to boundlessly manipulate reality on all scales and levels without any restriction, and be immune to all other forms of reailty warping/manipulating powers, gaining full control over spatial and temporal laws. Boundless Ability Manipulation The user can fully and completely manipulate every power/ability to exist, which already exists/ which existed, without any forms of restrictions. the user can perfectly control abilities, nullify them, erase them, edit them, on all levels without restrictions. The user can create new abilities, and this extends from weak abilities to Boundless-level abilities. The user can seamlessly manipulate abilities like Apocalyptic Force Manipulation and Primordial Force Manipulation, and Omnipotence, and the user can lock abilities of the opponent, remove them, nullify them, create a counter, etc. Personality He possesses a Neutral being's personality.He usually likes to develop,write new stories,change them etc.He don't interrupt stories unless he don't want.He is friendly,caring person.And also none can harm or kill him He exists because just he wants to exist.He could be annoying. Soul He doesn't have a soul but he can grant souls. Relationships •The Entity=They usually talk to each other.He respects to The Entity. •Serena=He respects to Serena.They both usually like to talk each other. Weakness ' Even The Entity cannot kill him.When TRUE Creators stops to making stories he will die.' Quotes •''"Well...How meaningless goal."'' -Xenop talks at İnfinitey Code. •"Why do you want to protect here The Entity?" -Xenop talks at The Entity in The Lobby •"You all making meaningful things Creators." -Xenop talks at Fandom Creators His place This place called THE LİBRARY.He likes to collect things from different fandoms.He is writing books for other fandoms.İn Library there is desks,books and many more. Trivia •İt likes reading and developing stories. •He usually loves cats. •He respects any protectors and any destroyers. •He usually loves cooking. •He likes any type of music.He usually loves using piano. •He likes to listen when Serena making music her violin. •İt likes to talk with protectors and destroyers. •He usually hates when someone makes bad stories. •He could be annoying sometimes. •He usually talks with The Entity. •He likes to write stories and he likes to inreact with real life peoples. •The Library cannot be hacked,changed,shaped or taken away. •Xenop likes to travel in different realities. •Xenop desires evilness. •Xenop and İnfinitey Code have known each other since born of Fandom. Gallery Category:Author Category:Beyond Gods Category:All Powerful Category:Omnipotent Category:Omnipresent Category:Omniscient Category:Out-code Characters Category:Beyond OC Category:OP